Charlie Horse
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Sequel to Teddy Bear. Gabe comforts Charlie after her first big breakup and helps her see the bright side.


Charlie sat on the front porch of the Duncan's house, ignoring the efforts of all her older siblings to entice her back inside.

She leaned her face on her crossed arms, staring blankly out at the sunset and trying not to cry. Why were boys so stupid?

Her first boyfriend, Bodie, had dumped her earlier today. Dumped her and then went to sit with Roxy, Charlie's ex-best friend.

Despite her family's efforts to wring the truth from her, Charlie wasn't in the mood to divulge when she got home from school. To give them credit, they'd tried pretty hard to cheer her up.

The front door opened and closed again, and Charlie ignored it. It wasn't until she saw that it was Gabe coming to sit down next to her that she moved at all, and that was just to sniffle quietly.

Her older brother was such a dweeb... Not what she wanted at all right now. Charlie shut her eyes and waited for the stupid comments to gush forth.

Gabe shifted so he was leaning against the porch supprt, just watching her. A stray blonde curl fell in Charlie's eyes, and she blew it away, huffing when it fell back in front of her face.

Gabe continued to watch as she warred with her stray curl, then finally he leaned forwards and tucked it behind her ear.

"Thanks." Charlie said, burying her face in her arms.

"Come on, Charlie. Tell me what's going on?" Gabe said sweetly.

"Bodie dumped me!" Charlie choked out after taking a deep breath, ignoring the stabbing pain in her heart. Gabe didn't say anything, just shifted forwards and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Charlie instantly felt warmer. Gabe was the best big brother ever.

"I heard from Shawnee." Gabe said matter-of-factly. "She called earlier to see how you were taking it. I intercepted the phone before mom got ahold of it." Teddy let out a strange noise, a mixture of a laugh and sob.

"He didn't deserve you Charlie." Gabe continued, and Charlie could feel his chest vibrating as he spoke.

"I-I know, b-but I really liked him..." She wailed, her small voice muffled by Gabe's shirt.

"I know, shhh." Gabe wrapped his arms awkwardly around his little sister and stroked her back. It was extremely rare that Gabe was serious, but when he was he could actually be really caring underneath all the dirt and stink.

"What did y-you do when Posa b-broke up with you?" Charlie asked, head face still buried in her brother's chest. Posa was Gabe's super nerdy ex-girlfriend, who dumped Gabe for another girl last year.

"Well... I cried for a while, then I realized she wasn't right for me and moved on. Plus I think I always knew she liked girls..." Gabe replied. Charlie sat up and gave a watery laugh.

"I wish it was that easy for me." She pouted.

"Don't worry, you'll find some cool guy who'll make you laugh a ton and love you forever" Gabe scooted over and took the opportunity to tickle his little sister, who retaliated with a punch to the stomach.

"Don't do that again..." Charlie tried to say menacingly, but lost her cool when her nose began dripping.

"I better go get cleaned up" Charlie said, standing and wiping her nose. "I look like a freak"

"That's nothing new" Gabe teased, standing as well. Charlie rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around her brother's waist.

"You're stupid, but I have to love you." Charlie said into his chest.

"Not to worry, Charlie horse. I'll always have your back." Gabe replied, squeezing his little sister tightly before she could push him away.

"Do you even know what a Charlie horse is?" Charlie cried, wriggling away.

"It's a bad cramp or spasm. Kinda what I feel when some douchebag messes with my little sister." Gabe replied.

"I'm torn between mercy and revulsion. Let's go with mercy and pray I don't change my mind..." Charlie said.

"You know, PJ told me that he always used to do this with Teddy... He told me I should come talk to you. Blame him for the bad nickname!" Gabe tried to defend himself.

Charlie just rolled her eyes once more and went inside.

"Good luck, Charlie." Gabe sighed, shaking his head and laughing.


End file.
